Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover Spiel (Florida Disneyland) Magic Kingdom
The Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover Will Have New Spiel Provided by B.J. Ward (Who Did the Disneyland Narration for the PeopleMover from 1986-1995) and Even The old on-board audio music from the PeopleMover at Disneyland Park in California Will Served serves as the current background area music. The PeopleMover Cars Will Be Repainted with red, blue, yellow, or green with white roofs for the Florida Rain and Storm. Spiel Female Announcer: For your safety, remain seated throughout your tour, keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the vehicle. Please supervise your children Stay clear of the doors for they will close "automagically," and enjoy your tour. B.J. Ward: You are now beginning a grand-circle tour of Tomorrowland aboard The Transit Authority PeopleMover, the first system of its kind in the world. Since its 1975 opening, The PeopleMover has carried over 50,000,000 guests. B.J. Ward: Your tour of Tomorrowland will cover ¾ of a mile and give you a close-up look at many shows and attractions as well as previews of many others. B.J. Ward: Coming up is The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter, where you can report for duty as a security agent for XS Tech. Your mission is to keep a menacing alien under control for the galaxy's safety. As they say at XS Tech, if something can't be done with XS, then it shouldn't be done at all. B.J. Ward: And now, The PeopleMover presents Progress City: Walt Disney's creative vision of the future. This experimental prototype community of tomorrow is the primary inspiration for EPCOT Center and the many groundbreaking innoventions found throughout Walt Disney World. B.J. Ward: Just below is The Star Traders, where you’ll find the largest selection of Disney signature clothing, toys, and gift items here at The Magic Kingdom. Sora: You Betcha. It's Out of This World. Goofy: Ha-Yuck! B.J. Ward: At the Tomorrowland Speedway, you can put the pedal to the metal in one of many prototype NASCAR stock cars as your race the the checkered flag for that shiny, golden trophy. Everyone, young and old, this is your chance the drive in the fast lane without getting a speeding ticket. Speedway Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines! B.J. Ward: You're about to enter one of Tomorrowland’s most exciting attractions: Space Mountain. For everyone’s safety, we remind you to please remain seated. Inside Space Mountain, you’ll rocket through the cosmos on a thrilling journey trip to planets, stars and milky ways. Commander Tom Morrow: Ready to launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! B.J. Ward: And now, here’s a sample of the high-speed adventure that awaits you in Space Mountain. B.J. Ward: We're now approaching The Carousel of Progress. Inside the Wonderful Pavilion, four warm, humorous families welcome you into their homes of yesterday, today, and tomorrow, starting way back at the turn of the 20th Century. First presented at the 1964 New York World's Fair, this legendary circular theatre celebrates the progress that makes our lives better. It's a perfect reminder that there's always a great, big, beautiful tomorrow shining at the end of every day. Master Computer Program: WARNING, you have invaded the electronic realm of the Master Computer Program! Prepare for the game grid of TRON! Master Computer Program: You have escaped TRON's game grid for now, users. But take heed: next time, you may not fair so well. Captain Rex (RX-24): Hello, Folks, This is RX-24, or Rex for Short. Join Me on The Fabuolous Flight to the Moon on the SpaceSpeeder 3000 on This Familar Trip I Made in the Past. B.J. Ward: Across the way is Space Tours, Where You Can Explore the Depths of The Earth, Planets and The Moon with Captain Rex as Your Pilot and Selena Gomez as Your Travel Agent. Space Tours is Almost Based on Jules Vernes' Novel "From the Earth to The Moon." Buzz Lightyear: Calling all Space Rangers! This is Buzz Lightyear. Report to your Astro Cruisers and join me on a daring mission against the Evil Emperor Zurg. B.J. Ward: We’re now passing Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters. Here, you can team up with The Star Command to destroy the Evil Emperor Zurg and his minions. B.J. Ward: Across the way is Cinderella Castle, the towering icon of Magic Kingdom Park and Walt Disney World. If Anyone Wants to Know What's Going on inside the Castle, Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour is There When the Villains Taking Over. B.J. Ward: This time it's laughter they're after at The House of Mouse. So drop in and join Donald Duck, Miley Cyrus and all their pals at Disney's House of Mouse Laugh Floor Comedy. Candace Flynn: Yeah, Yeah! Keep It to Yourself Were on the Type Schudule Here. B.J. Ward: As we near Cosmo Jets and The PeopleMover Station, our grand-circle tour has come to an end, but not to a stop for this transportation system never stops. Thank you for joining us on the WEDWay PeopleMover. It's been a pleasure to have you aboard. Enjoy the rest of your day at Magic Kingdom Park and have a great, big, beautiful tomorrow. Notes and Fun Facts Category:Walt Disney World Resort